


Zane's Friday The 13th Nightmare.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: This is in Honor of Friday the 13th,  Zane would be having a Scary Nightmare, after being hit by a Speeding Car.





	Zane's Friday The 13th Nightmare.

It was on a clear night in Domino City, Zane Truesdale was walking on the sidewalk, He had just won a Duel Monsters Tournament at The Kaiba Dome, and was headed back to his Rented Apartment, He was hoping to call his Girlfriend Tara Yuki on the phone to say good-night to her, He Realized that She might already be in Bed, He stopped at a sidewalk Ledge at a stop light, he pressed a button, He knew that Today was Friday The 13th, He was being very careful about not getting any Bad Luck, until a walk sign had came up, Zane started walking across the street, not knowing that a speeding red 4-door Toyota Camry was speeding down the street, the headlights were shining brightly, It was heading for Zane, until It Hit Zane, He went flying to the sidewalk ledge on the other side of the street and was knocked out cold, another hour later Zane woke up, his head was still spinning, He opened his eyes, He was surprised that he was back in his rented apartment, He had no clue how he got there, He got up, and started staggering toward the window, He opened The Curtain, He was surprised to see that Domino City had Changed, There were Taller Buildings, everything was bigger and Better, Zane got dressed and went outside, He started walking around Domino City, Until He Bumped into something or Someone, He was shocked to see Jaden Yuki and even more stunned to See Syrus Truesdale, They were both dressed shabby clothes, they each was carrying black trash bags and trash pickers too, they were picking the trash up and putting them both in the trash bags. Their hairs on their heads was shaggy and stringy. 

"Jaden, Syrus, Is that you?", Zane asked until they both stopped and looked at him. 

"Who are you", Jaden answered until Zane did an anime fall down and quickly got back up. 

"It's Me, Zane, don't you two remember me?", Zane asked until Jaden and Syrus looked at each-other. 

"We don't remember you, now if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to work or The Boss will Fire us on the spot, and She doesn't like it when we're slacking off", Syrus answered. 

"Are You Talking About Tara?", Zane asked. 

"Yeah, and She's the new boss of Kaiba Corp, after the sudden death of Our own Father Seto Kaiba", Jaden answered. 

Zane started rushing toward Kaiba Corp, He couldn't believe that his own girlfriend was now the new boss of Kaiba Corp, He hoped that she would remember him, until he arrived at the Kaiba Dome, he was catching his breath while looking at the front Sliding Door of the Kaiba Dome, He was waiting for Tara to come out of the sliding door, He hoped that She hadn't changed either, Until He saw some movement coming from inside the Kaiba Dome, He saw someone walking through the sliding door, Zane was stunned when he saw Tara Yuki, She was wearing a Light Blue Suit and Tie, black shoes, Her brown was done up in a bun, She looked so stern and beautiful, She was waiting for a Limo to pick her up, She was with her best bodyguard. Until Zane decided to go and talk to her, He brushed himself off, and started walking Toward Tara, he was almost to her, when Her Bodyguard stood in front of Him, The Bodyguard was tall, he was in his 30's, with dark brown hair, dark green eyes, he was dressed in a black suit and tie, black shoes. 

"I'm sorry Sir, but you have to stay back", The Bodyguard said. 

"But I have to talk to Her, Just Let me through", Zane replied as he tried to get past the bodyguard. 

"If you don't step back, I'm going to have to call the police", The Bodyguard said until Tara heard them talking. 

"It's All Right, Bruno, Let him Approach", Tara said as she walked toward them. 

"But Miss Yuki, what If This Person Might Be an Autograph Hound?", Bruno asked until Tara snorted at him. 

"And May I Remind You That You're My Employer, Not my Adviser, Now Let Him Speak Or You'll be Fired, is that Understood!!", Tara answered in a snarled voice. 

"Yes, Ma'am", Bruno said as he let Zane pass. 

"Tara, i have to know what's happened here?", Zane asked. 

"Do you have an Appointment, Because I don't talk to anyone without an appointment", Tara answered. 

"I don't have an appointment, I only want to talk to you", Zane said.

"Well My Husband will be here any minute", Tara replied 

another hour later the limo arrived, the limo driver stopped the limo, and put it in park, he got out of the limo, walked toward the back seat door of the limo, and opened it,

Zane was stunned to see Aster Phoenix, He was also a lot older and wearing a suit and tie, He walked over where they were at.

"Tara, is this person bothering you?", Aster asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"No, He's not, let's go home, the children would be expecting us", Tara answered as she and Aster walked toward their limo and went inside the limo. Zane decided to follow them, Until he was surprised that they were in the rich part of Domino City, there were big mansions with sprawling grounds, Until He was standing in front of their Mansion, He sneaked in without being seen by Mansion Security, and started following the Limo, until it came to a stop in the front door of the mansion, Tara and Aster got out of the limo, The front door of the mansion opened, Zane was stunned to see a little girl around 6-years-old, she had brown hair that was in a half-ponytail, She even had Aster's Eye Color, She was wearing a pale pink outfit with matching leggings, white booty socks and white shoes, She was followed by a Boy around 10-years-old, He also had brown hair and Aster's Eye Color, He was also wearing a Red Shirt, blue-jean Leggings, socks, shoes, they were also followed by their Nanny, She was middle aged in her early 20's, she was wearing a nice outfit too.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy, we're so glad to see you", The Girl said with a big smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry, Mother, Father, Leslie and I tried to stop her, but she was too fast, Right Leslie?", The Boy asked as he looked at their nanny named Leslie. 

"Yes She Did, Seto", Leslie The Nanny answered. 

"All Right Celina now You go back inside, you shouldn't be out in this cold air", Aster said. 

"All Right Daddy", Celina replied as they went inside the house. 

Zane couldn't even believe what he had just seen, He just couldn't believe it, His own girlfriend Tara and Aster Phoenix, Married, and have two children of their own, He was about to get a better closer look, when someone started yelling at him, Zane made a run for it, Until he stopped at an Ally, Suddenly he heard a faint voice calling to him.


End file.
